Legend of Zelda: The Blackout
by xselene411x
Summary: Link's been reincarnated once again, only this times it's many years in the future. Hyrule castle town has become a huge city, overflowing with advanced technology. Peace in the city was interrupted though when a blackout suddenly happens and the city has to revert back to the old ways. Link goes through yet another adventure in search for his brother and a way to return the lights


The soft glow of the castle and city lights of Hyrule just could not compare to the beautiful moonlight flowers and the glowing multicolored fairies in the castle garden. At least, that was Dimitri's opinion. He absolutely loved the glowing flowers and fairies, and he wasn't the only one. The sun had just gone down on another peaceful day in Hyrule, and Dimitri was walking on the palace walls, on his usual guard duty. He walked up to a fellow guard, Allen, and said, "Allen, have you seen Link?" Allen was looking through the magnify function on his helmet. He turned to Dimitri and smiled, "In the garden as usual. Take a look." Dimitri brought up the controls on his helmet and put on the magnify function, zooming in on the garden. Sure enough, there was Link, a small blonde haired boy, no more than ten years old, playing with the fairies in the garden. Link loved the garden. It was one of the last places in Hyrule that held magic from the ancient history. Magic still existed, but most of it was used to power the technology and lights in the city. It was rather basic magic. The ancient magic arts though, only a few people new anything about that anymore.

Dimitri chuckled as he watched his little brother play. He brought the communicator around his wrist up near his mouth and pressed a button, speaking into it, "Don't be out to late kiddo, okay?" Link jumped a bit, surprised by the sound of his brother's voice in the communicator. He looked around for a moment before finally spotting his brother and Allen. He smiled and waved at them, replying into his communicator, "I wont, Mitri! Promise!" And with that, he resumed playing with the fairies. Dimitri smiled and turned to the city, looking at all the different lights. He wondered what the land looked like before all the lights. Before the big city. Sometimes when he read books or looked out at the city he would imagine the forests, the trees, the animals; he knew there were still forests in the land of Hyrule, but he'd never gotten the chance to go out and see it for himself. The boy'd thoughts were interrupted at the sight of something strange going on in the city. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the lights. Allen saw the confusion in his face and asked, "What's wrong?" Dimitri slowly pointed to the city, "The lights..." Allen blinked and looked at the city, taking a moment before noticing what Dimitri was seeing.

"They're... Going out..."

"But... That's impossible... The lights are powered by a magic meant to never malfunction or run out of energy... A blackout is impossible..." Allen said, utterly confused as to what was going on. One by one the lights continued to go out, until there were only a few left. Soon the only lights left were the ones brightening the castle grounds. Dimitri looked around at the blackened city, then flinched as he heard thunder roll, "Dimitri look! What's going on with the sky?" Allen said, staring at the sky. Dimitri looked at Allen then to the sky, taking a small step back at what he saw. Pitch black and blood red clouds were slowly making their way across the sky, lighting flashing inside them. Sometimes Dimitri swore he could see a menacing face inside the clouds, "What's going on here..." Dimitri muttered. Suddenly he heard a cry for help coming from the garden. Dimitri's eyes widened and he ran to the edge of the wall, looking over. Link was there, surrounded by monsters, "Link!" Dimitri shouted, jumping off of the wall along with Allen. The two dashed over to Link, pulling out their weapons, Dimitri using a crossbow and Allen a sword. They attacked and killed some of the monsters, running to Link's side and defending him. Link clung to Dimitri, who turned to Allen, "Get him inside! Quickly!" Allen nodded and scooped Link up in his arms, carrying him to the door. When they go there Allen set link down in his feet, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and saying, "Get inside Link and tell the king what's going on! Hurry-" He was cut short by a sword impaling him through the back. Link's eyes widened, "A-allen..?" "Allen!" Dimitri called, continuing to fight the monsters that continued to appear out of seemingly nowhere. Allen was frozen where he was for a moment before slumping over, dead, right in front of Link. The boy stared at Allen with wide, frightened eyes before letting out a terrified scream. Dimitri flinched and started over to Link to try and help him, only to be attacked by one of the monsters, "Agh! L-link..." He fell to his knees, clutching his wound. Link backed up and slid to the floor against a wall, clutching his head. Dimitri tried to get up and go to his brother, but he froze, hearing a strange ticking noise. Almost like...

"LINK GET OUT OF THERE!"

Dimitri was too late to save his brother. Bombs went off around the boy, burning him and trapping him underneath debris, "Link!" Dimitri shouted as he was blown away by the blast. He winced and pushed himself up, searching through the dust and smoke with his eyes, "Link! Link are you alright?!" He shouted desperately. He pushed himself to his feet, about to go to find his brother, when someone grabbed his arm. Turning, he saw a portal behind him. Someone on the other side of it was keeping hold of his arm, no matter how much Dimitri struggled, "Who are you?! Let me go!" He shouted, struggling with all his might. But despite his efforts, the man dragged him through the portal, "No! Let me go! Link!"

[later]

The king walked through the halls swiftly, heading towards the medical room. He'd been in his office, talking to his new attendant, when a guard came bursting in, telling him of a blackout in the city and an explosion in the garden. There had only been one known survivor of the attack, and his life was on the line. When the king neared the room one of the guards quickly went up to him, "How is he?" The king asked worriedly, "It was close call sir but they think he'll make it. He's resting now." The guard answered, opening the door and letting the king and his attendant in. The king quietly went over to a bed where a nurse was tending to a child. Link was lying there, bandages over his chest, arms, and right eye, sleeping restlessly. The king pursed his lips looking at the boy, thinking about the situation. Link was the only known survivor, and could relay what happened to the king when he woke up, but he was only a child. The king didn't want to put any more stress on the boy by questioning him. The attendant looked Link over and said quietly, "So this is Link..?" The king nodded, "Yes... He came here with his older brother Dimitri, both starving and bandaged poorly. Dimitri was begging for help and Link was suffering a high fever. We've no idea who their parents are. We took them in and cleaned them up, and ever since they have lived here at the castle. Zelda, my daughter, and Link became fast friends."

Just then, a small rustling came from the bed sheets the child was on. Link was starting to wake up. He shifted a bit and slowly opened his eyes, looking around before resting his gaze on the king. The king slowly knelt by the bed, putting a hand on the boy's, "Hello Link. How are you feeling?" Link blinked slightly and looked around him, trying to remember what had happened. The king's expression became worried as he asked, "Do you remember anything..?" Link thought long and hard about it. He lifted his hands and looked at them, seeing the bandages. Suddenly all the memories came back to him. The lights went out one by one, monsters appeared around him, Allen was killed, there were explosions, and Dimitri disappeared. The boy's eyes widened as he remembered all that he wanted to forget, and he grabbed a hold of his head, clutching it tightly. The king became even more worried, "It's alright Link.. You don't have to tell me.."

"Link?" A young girl's voice spoke up from the doorway. The king's daughter, Zelda, was standing there, worried etched into her face, "Link what's wrong?!" She exclaimed, rushing to the bed and taking one of the boy's hands gently. Link flinched and stared at her with wide, terrified eyes. Zelda grew even more worried as she took his other hand gently and spoke softly, "It's alright Link... It's alright now..." Slowly but surely, Link calmed down. Tears welled in his eyes and went down his face one by one, and he was completely silent other than very quiet whimpers. He didn't have the will to speak, and even if he did he wouldn't want to, "Link... Can you tell me what happened..? If you cant it's alright..." The king said gently. Link shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. The king nodded, "Alright... Sleep now Link... Get some rest..." He stood up and was about to walk out the door when a tiny voice spoke up, "Wait! Sir I can tell you!" A fairy flew into the room, going straight up to the king, "Not here though. I don't want to say it around Link..." She continued, hovering in front of the king. The man nodded and walked out with the fairy, leaving Link with Zelda.

Link lay there on the bed, eyes closed and gripping Zelda's hand tightly. Tears were streaming down his face and he was whimpering quietly. Zelda's face was full of worry as she stayed there with him, trying to comfort her best friend as best she the other room, the fairy had finished telling the king the entire story. The king looked visibly distressed, "So Dimitri's been kidnapped... And Allen was killed right in front of Link... No wonder he's so upset..." "What should we do? We have no idea where Dimitri's been taken..." The fairy said, worried. The king nodded a bit, "Yes I know... But right now let's take care of trying to get things back online in the city, and take care of Link." "Alright." The fairy responded, "I'll stay with Link and try to help him out with recovery. He reminds me of a boy I used to travel with... Anyway I'll help him and I'm sure Zelda will too." The king nodded and smiled a bit, "Thank you. Please, may I know you're name?" "May name..."

"It's Navi."


End file.
